Rita
"We're all slowly but surely going mad. You just haven't realized it yet." - Rita to Rion Rita is one of the first Galerians produced by Dorothy within the Family Program. Her special ability is a powerful form of psychokinesis (or telekinesis) which allows Rita to manipulate objects at will by trapping them within an anti-gravity field. Once entrapped, they can be effortlessly thrown around and she is skilled enough to ride atop a floating object. Although never stated, this implies she uses D-Felon as her power source. She is apart of the "Sirius" family type and shares this role with her brother, Rainheart. In appearance, she has fiery, bright red hair and wears a white halter top with a black mini-skirt which straps to her shoulders and makes an "x" on her back, and also walks in matching knee-high boots that seem to zip up. On her fingers are two different types of rings, a small silver one and a larger, black one. Her personality is the perhaps the most fleshed-out of the first Galerians and is greatly aware of her surroundings as well as her own emotions. Rita has a distaste for her psychic abilities (possibly due to the painful shorting, drugs, or simply because she feels abnormal) and it fills her with both great despair and anger. Her violent mood swings are frequent and, when provoked, is incredibly deadly with her psychokinesis. However, there is a soft side to her that she only really shows to Rainheart, who the woman is very protective of. Without Rainheart needing her, Rita feels she has no real purpose in life. Like the other Galerians, she views humans in a bad light but this may only be because Dorothy instructs her to feel that way. In the game, she is voiced in English by Kendra Barnhart and in the movie, by Lia Sargent. In Japanese, Yuka Imai voices her in both versions. In the game Rita is first seen in the Babylon Hotel (Stage C) within Michelangelo City along with Rainheart. After Rion Steiner checks himself in and enters his room, he tries to make telepathic connection with Lilia Pascalle (who previously informed him of her hiding location). But the connection seems jammed and the doll shocks him, making him drop it. Rita then enters the downstairs lobby with a squad of Rabbits and says that "there's no escaping now" and she locks the door with her power. Rion goes to investigate the lobby only to find a gruesome trail of blood lead to the locker room. Upon entering, he discovers the dead body of the hotel manager stuffed in the sink. Scanning it reveals a converstation with Rita and Rainheart. He tells her that Rion has come for Lilia and if he can kill him. The redhead tells him to wait only until he has found Lilia. He begrudingly complies and Rita calls him a "good boy". She is not seen until much later and not until Rion defeats Rainheart and reunites with Lilia. Rita discovers the dead body of her little brother and tenderly embraces him one last time. The sorrow of losing the person she cared quickly subsides and turns into intense fury, visibly clentchibg her teeth. Following the trail of her brother's killer, she intrudes the reunion between Rion and Lilia and sarcastically congratulates him for finding her. He asks if Rita is a Galerian and she confirms, saying she came to "bash her brains in". She tells him that Dorothy is constantly worried about the virus program in Lilia's mind and also says that humans are fools and that each person's fate is decided by Dorothy. Her words then shift onto Rainheart, blaming the blonde youth that Rainheart wasn't the smartest but was very gentle and that he was "the only brother I had left". Her violent rage begins to boil over and she begins to describe the impending vengeance Rita will take on him. She sends nearby objects at the two but Lilia uses her telepathy to disable her power. In frustarion, Rita throws a nearby chair at Lilia and knocks her unconscious. Rion and Rita then finally battle it out. Rita throws countless amounts of nearby chairs and tables during the fight, frequently riding midair on a table in an unusually relaxed and non-chalant position. She shouted "Die!" multiple times at Rion when attacking and even taunted him after sustaining a hit, playfully gesturing him to come over to her with her hand. He was only able to damage her while she was grounded and he was able to pick her up and brutally slam her down with D-Felon, effectively locking her moves for a time. When injured repeatedly however, the Galerian surrounded herself with more objects to counter-attack with. The violent battle continued and despite Rita being strongest opponent he had faced, she eventually submitted. Rita was impressed with how adapt he was will his newfound powers and called him a worthy opponent. Not giving up, she readied a Beeject to her neck that was loaded with a purple substance, claiming the PPEC Dorothy gave her will allow her to overpower him. Rion urges her to not inject as the stress from the battle will surely cause her to short circuit and calls her insane but Rita says that shorting feels very good and that "everyone is slowly but surely going mad". Begging her not to inject, Rita fires the Beeject into her and she shines in a blinding, white light. The mental overload send Rion flying and Rita screaming in pain as Rion's view becomes obscured. Lilia, waking up from her downed state, pleads with the other woman not to kill Rion. Entering the mental reprenstation of Rita's mind (a snowy field at night), Rion finds Rita knelt on the ground in pain. Despite wanting to kill him, he asks if she is alright and tells Rion to don't worry about her and that she never liked herself. He tells him her secret that she despises being a Galerian and hates her abilities. Rita had always longed to die but she was never able to, possibly due to her Galerian body. Her attention is taken by the falling snow and she admires and describes it as a "terrifying and beautiful vision". She asks Rion if he has ever experienced anything so traquil and if he can "feel what I am feeling at this moment?" She rambles on about Dorothy and wonders why, if Dorothy is God, that she has inflicted such a cruel fate upon Rion. The dying woman goes on to say that he is "nothing but an empty vessel, pretending to be human." Her words are directed at him but Rita seems to also be referring to herself in the process. Echoing Rion's feelings toward Birdman, Rita pities the fact that she just met him but will now never see him again. The intense throbbing in her head continues and Rita begs Rion to end her miserable existence, literally banging her forehead onto his chest. Lilia yells out to him to not listen to her but he says that she has chosen to die. Regretfully, Rion forces his power directly at her skull and she dies shortly after. Lilia apparently was able to empathically sense Rita's pain and begins to tear up. She asks how he obtained such frightening abilities and he says the hospital experimented in him but Rita lets out a few last words: "don't believe it." Rita is then seen in Dorothy's Mushroom Tower (Stage D) as a mental illusion sent by Cain to scare Rion away. She begs him to leave and that Dorothy is incrediably fearsome and powerful. Rion is aware that she's merely an illusion and casts her away. In the Hand of God area, Rita's birthing chamber can be seen and scanning it reveals a mental image of her asleep or inactivated. Images Trivia • Rita's name originates from Spanish and means "pearl". Rita is also a Persian name with many meanings, one of them being "child of light". A similar sounding Latin name, Lita, has connections to the Virgin Mary and means "sorrow". Her surname, which could be seen as Sirius, is named after the brightest star in the night sky. It comes from the Greek "Seirios" and means "glowing" and "scorcher". • Rita's outfit bears some similarity to what Tifa Lockheart wears in Final Fantast VII. • In the PlayStation game, Rita injects herself with an unnamed purple PPEC during her fight with Rion. However, a purple PPEC is not present during the game and is never mentioned or seen outside of this one instance. The sequel Galerians: Ash dies feature Breakaron which is purple-colored by that would not have been made for another six years. Videos